


亲爱的董叔叔

by 404dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404dream/pseuds/404dream





	亲爱的董叔叔

《亲爱的董叔叔》  
by瞎胡说

董思成 × 黄仁俊  
年龄差操作 孕中期play  
ps.男性可怀孕但受孕率低的设定

 

 

 

 

“冰淇淋有什么错呢？他生而为冰淇淋的使命不就是被我吃掉吗？我不吃它不就太残忍了吗？”

黄仁俊打定了主意要去偷吃一盒冰淇淋。

他扭头偷看董思成，董思成睡得正沉。

“董思成睡得跟头猪一样他怎么会知道呢？再说了，我把它含一会儿再咽下去，那不就是热淇淋了吗？”

黄仁俊掀开被子滚下床，蹑手蹑脚地打开房门，他扭头去看董思成，看他睡得还是那么沉，心里乐开了花，迈着小步子刺溜刺溜地跑到了厨房。

冰箱最下面塞了好多好多的冰淇淋，都是隔壁那个开食品加工厂的邻居送来的，不趁今天晚上吃掉它，明天肯定又要被董思成全扔掉。

“切，最后不还是我吃到了，董思成才吃不到。”

一想自己即将吃到嘴的冰淇淋，黄仁俊嘴角的笑容咧得更大了。

董思成每天起得很早，一般他收拾完家里，做好早饭，黄仁俊还是在床上赖着不愿意动弹。

但是今天董思成刚醒，跟往常一样伸手摸身边的黄仁俊，却摸到了旁边的被子一片冰凉。

那人早就起来了。

“黄仁俊！”

董思成连拖鞋都来不及穿就跑出去，结果就看到他的小老婆气鼓鼓地坐在沙发上，一脸气愤地盯着自己，下一秒就咧着嘴哭了起来。眼泪一颗一颗地往下掉，哭声也一声比一声高。

“董思成你个混蛋！”看董思成不过来哄他，黄仁俊哭的更厉害了，随手捡起一个抱枕就往他身上招呼。

董思成无奈地捏了捏眉心，把黄仁俊抱起来圈在怀中，两个人陷在沙发里。黄仁俊也不反抗，搂着董思成的脖子继续哭。

“哭完了吗？”

“没有！”黄仁俊抬脸去瞪董思成，“你是不是不想跟我结婚啊？”

又来。

“不是的。”

“那你不喜欢我？”

“我爱你才会和你在一起。”

黄仁俊听了脸色更臭了，一口咬在董思成肩膀上，小脸委屈得皱在一起，跟个小老头一样。

“那为什么不给我吃冰淇淋？”

他就知道是因为这杀千刀的冰淇淋！

董思成把他的脸捧在手心，把他那些眼泪全部擦干净，那张脸终于好看了一点。董思成叹了口气，尽量心态平静、口气温和地跟他讲道理：“宝宝怀孕了怎么能吃冰淇淋呢？”

又是因为怀孕！

“怎么不能吃呢？那你也不能把所有的冰淇淋都扔了呀！那么多！”黄仁俊伸着手比划，绕着董思成画了个圈。

董思成被他逗乐了，拍着他屁股，说：“没扔，给阿姨带走了。”

黄仁俊被他气得翻了个白眼，捏着拳头捶他肩膀。

“董思成你烦人！我要回家！我要跟你离婚！”

董思成捉住那两只乱扑腾的手，吧唧一口亲在他根本没使力的小拳头上。

“你说什么？”

“离婚！”黄仁俊还是气鼓鼓的，像只要炸掉的河豚鱼，张口就是离婚，大有不罢休的气势。

啾——

董思成又亲了亲他的额头。

“再说一遍？”

“烦人！”

啵——

董思成对着他的腮帮子狠狠地吸了一口。

“讨厌啊你！”

黄仁俊也不知道怎么回事，突然没了脾气，头埋了在董思成肩膀上。

冰淇淋是从怀了孩子之后就没再吃过，黄仁俊自己倒不害怕，他仗着自己才十八，最是年轻的时候，要不是董思成管的太严，他还想出去蹦迪；董思成大他十一岁，老觉得黄仁俊自己还是个半大孩子，身子还没长好，这突然有了个小东西，更得拖得他受罪，因此对他管束愈加严格，照顾愈加无微不至，每天黄仁俊的吃喝拉撒都由他一手包圆，想做什么都得经过他同意。

像他这样不要命地想吃冰淇淋，那是万万不可能的，别说冰淇淋，家里就连蛋糕、冷吃兔这样的零食都被董思成扔了出去。

这些道理、因由黄仁俊心里都懂，他犯不着为了这些跟董思成怄气。只是他一想到自己半夜里爬起来就为了吃口甜的凉的，结果昨天睡前他还确认过的东西早就被董思成那个老古板弄走了，冰箱最下一层的格子比他的脸还干净他心里就堵的厉害。

他自己个儿瞎寻思，心里跟风箱似的呼哧呼哧运着气，嘴上便毫不留情地一口咬在董思成脸上。

董思成皮肤白，被他一咬瞬间就红了一块儿。黄仁俊这才觉得解气，勾起唇角坏笑。

老婆坐在怀里傻笑，董思成瞧了一会儿心里扑通扑通跳得越来越厉害。他撑住黄仁俊的身体，把他的小脑瓜按下来同他接吻。

怀里的人清瘦，之前怎么喂都喂不胖，现在倒是沾了孩子的光，身子跟着肚子一起丰满了点儿。

十四周的身子还是不显怀，董思成用力去拥他才能感受到肚皮是有点弧度的，黄仁俊一哼哼他又赶紧松了力气，大手不安分地往小孩儿屁股上掐。

黄仁俊突然推开他，面色潮红，作出嫌弃的表情来，淡淡开口：“你早上还没刷牙。”

董思成听了又想笑。

这孩子不知什么时候养成的习惯，接吻时候的胡思乱想他是一定要中断亲吻说出来的——哪怕是像这样坏气氛的话他也要讲出来。

董思成惯他，任他张着嫣红的小嘴瞎讲，看他一张一合的嘴唇，被吻到迷离的眼神，董思成不会厌烦，只想再狠狠地亲他、掠夺他口中的空气，让他一次亲吻下来都要伏在自己怀里休息好久。

“不甜吗？”

这人是流氓！

黄仁俊惊恐地捂住自己的嘴巴，心想自己怎么又无意识地把吐槽他的话讲了出来。

董思成也不理他，拿开他的手继续啃他嘴唇，尝够了红润嘴唇的味道便将舌头强硬地塞进黄仁俊口中，灵活地舔舐他口腔的每一寸软肉。

一双舌头紧紧地缠绕在一起，互相吸吮，怎么也不嫌够。

黄仁俊被他亲的虚脱，软在董思成怀里，前三个月还能忍得住的情欲再也抑制不住地向他袭来。

从上上周开始，黄仁俊的身体便开始敏感，一躺在董思成身边就会忍不住想要夹紧双腿，想要不留缝隙的拥抱，以及对方危险的侵犯。

可都怪这老古董太心疼肚子里的种，说什么也不肯给他。明明他都问过了医生，三个月之后就能爱爱！

黄仁俊去摸董思成腿间的东西，不出意料地摸到一根已然粗硬的肉棒，他难耐地抬起屁股去蹭，哑着嗓子开口求董思成：“董叔叔，给我吧，给我吧！”

董思成听不得他这样的哀求，一瞬间大脑有些空白，他已经忍得头皮发麻，被他一蹭几乎失了理智，最后还是生生忍了下来。

他只能狠心拒绝，“我用嘴帮你宝宝，再过一个月，行不行？”

黄仁俊急得要哭，他已经不要脸面那样子求他，他还是不愿意，这实在叫他心酸。

董思成把他横放在沙发上，伸手去拉他的睡裤，黄仁俊却蹬着腿不愿配合，紧紧捂住自己的眼睛。

“宝宝，再忍一个月，下个月我让你爽上天。”

董思成一边说话一边脱下了他那条白色的内裤，他一见底下的漂亮风景登时就呆住了。

黄仁俊流了一屁股的水，会阴处全被那透明的水淹没，囊袋和耻毛上也挂着亮晶晶的液体，稍显秀气的阴茎已经勃起，顶端的小口一点点往外吐着腺液，直勾得董思成又硬了几分。

那孩子夹着腿不想给他看，他便伸手去摸他股间的东西，滑滑腻腻的东西被他用手抹下来吃进嘴里。

他心疼黄仁俊刚成年就有了孩子，万万不敢拿他老婆的健康开玩笑，黄仁俊提过想要也全被他回绝，两人偶尔互相用手用口便草草了事。

若是他早知黄仁俊的需求是如此的强烈，他是不会坚持到现在的，就像此刻一看见黄仁俊难过得要流泪他就恨不得立刻将身下的人送上巅峰。

他贴在黄仁俊耳边轻咬他耳垂，轻声哄他：“给你都给你，宝宝张开腿。”

董思成裤子脱得快，黄仁俊还没反应过来就已经被拽着屁股抵上了他腰腹下的火热。他惊恐得想叫，一出声又是黏腻的呻吟。

董思成伸手去抠他的穴，手指在爱液的包裹下进出那小小的穴口像是没有阻碍，贪吃的小口吸着他的指头，又软又热，是十足的邀请了。

他把黄仁俊抱在自己身上，粗壮的肉棒抵在穴口蹭来蹭去，他抬头去看黄仁俊，脸上阴沉的可怕。

黄仁俊哪还怕他，找准了董思成的唇就贴上索吻，温软的舌头勾着董思成的，一点点吸吮，将他的舌头勾进自己嘴里。

“啊——”

董思成没有任何预兆地将那根东西送入他的穴里，粗壮的肉棒瞬间就被软肉紧紧裹住。

骑乘的体位让肉棒进到最深，肉棒冲开甬道里的软肉顶到最深处的过程美妙极了，黄仁俊蜷缩着脚趾仰头闷哼，控制不住地流下眼泪。

董思成不舍得让黄仁俊自己动，掐着他的腰用力地将他举起来，又将他重重地往下按，每一下都将肉棒顶到他最深处。

黄仁俊被他这样的进入插得有些难受，抓着他的手臂抗议：“你进的太深了，都顶到宝宝了！”

董思成揉着他因为怀孕微微涨起来的乳房，假惺惺地安慰他：“没顶到，宝宝在上面呢，宝宝穴这么深，老公都顶不到底！”他揪着那两颗红豆一般的乳头向外扯，黄仁俊被他这样一弄小穴将肉棒绞得更紧，爽得董思成发出满足的喟叹。

憋了三个多月没舍得碰黄仁俊，他自己也憋得难受，黄仁俊替他口只会让他更想做，根本纾解不了他的兽欲。他只能每次趁黄仁俊入睡后对着他的脸撸上好久，肉棒贴着他的脸涂抹一遍，再将精液射在他婴儿一般恬静的脸上，才能让自己平静下来，才能让那东西在晚上软着入睡。

吃不够的肉穴紧紧地包裹着自己，他爽得要死，三个月来压抑的性欲化成施虐作恶的念头，他伸手去抽黄仁俊白嫩的屁股，将他两颗乳头吸得发紫，一碰那里他整个人就要颤栗。

他整个人往沙发上一躺，抓住黄仁俊的阴茎来回揉捏，命令他：“自己动。”

黄仁俊被他插得正爽，前面又被他那样照顾，乳头和屁股上热辣辣的感觉更让他昏头，感受到董思成没了动作，自己收着腿将董思成夹得更紧，乖乖地抬起小屁股往上挪。

他重重地坐下去，龟头正好擦过体内的那处凸起，他动得更热情，一下一下吃着那根肉棒，也不管吃得有多深，只顾自己爽。

下面的小嘴吃不停，上面的小嘴也开始胡言乱语。

“董叔叔，肏我啊，仁俊都是董叔叔的，再让俊俊怀一个孩子好不好？”

“董叔叔你动一下嘛，俊俊想要你插我！董叔叔插得好舒服！俊俊好幸福啊，我终于嫁给董叔叔了，啊！”

“摸摸我的乳头嘛！不许停啊，不许，啊！”

他只顾自己叫个开心，哪里看得见董思成眸子沉了又沉，几乎要燃起火来。

沙发又小又挤，董思成再怎么急色也顾忌黄仁俊肚子里的孩子，他抱起黄仁俊，将他放在地毯上侧躺着，又从沙发上拿了几个枕头垫在他头下、腰下。

然后就抬起黄仁俊的一条腿，还是不打招呼，急切地将大肉棒再一次送进那个勾人堕落的穴里。董思成抽插地快，穴里的爱液被他带进又带出，变成绵密的白色小泡沫，咕唧咕唧的水声能让人羞红了脸。

黄仁俊说不动淫话了，眼泪也糊住了双眼，只知道张着小嘴嗯嗯啊啊地叫。董思成实在将他肏得太舒服，不知是因为怀了孩子还是因为太久没做，他觉得这一次几乎可以说是粗暴的性爱体验实在让他满足，简直是他做得最爽的一次了！

黄仁俊射了一次又一次也不见身上的男人有要出精的架势，说实在的，虽然自己爽了个透，但他跟个野兽似的不知疲倦黄仁俊也受不住，他只好一面去勾董思成的脖子，闭着眼睛享受董思成的动作，小声地求他：“你快点啦，你儿子和我都累死了。”，一面又悄悄缩了穴肉想将他夹射。

察觉到小孩的小心思董思成也知道他是真累了，爽快地抽插数十下后将硕大的肉棒拔出来，对着他的脸射了出来。

黄仁俊一脸痴迷地接住他的精液，伸着红舌舔掉嘴角的精液。

两人抱在一起躺着歇了一会儿，董思成抱着光溜溜的黄仁俊去浴室清理。

洗完澡黄仁俊被放在镜子前面穿衣服的时候他看了眼镜子里的自己，身上红红紫紫的没一块好肉，脸上哪有高中生的清纯，一股子肉欲从眼角流淌出来，红肿的唇性感得娇艳欲滴。而董思成穿着浴袍正给自己穿衣服，嘴角噙笑，一双总在价值亿万的合同上签字的手如今在他腰间流连。

从懂事起就坚持的梦想如今成了现实，黄仁俊幸福得冒泡。

他双腿缠上董思成的腰，撒娇要董思成抱他走。

董思成乐得如此，抱着他一起躺进了被窝，他抚摸着黄仁俊单薄的脊背，一边后悔自己做得太过，一边感慨自己幸亏没有错过这傻孩子。

“董叔叔，我好爱你啊。”

董思成抓住他的小手放在怀里暖，假装严厉地对他说：“不想再挨肏就赶紧睡！”

黄仁俊傻笑一声，吧唧一口亲在董思成脸上，笑容明亮，眼睛里全是想要再来一次的精光。

董思成敲他脑瓜，将他搂得更紧。

“晚上再做。”


End file.
